The present invention is directed to a hollow drilling tool formed of a tubular carrier part with cutting bodies arranged at its front or leading end.
Hollow drilling tools are used chiefly for drilling boreholes of larger diameter. Such a hollow drilling tool is disclosed in GB-PS 935,030. In this hollow drilling tool, the annular cutting body is connected with the carrier part. The radial guidance of this hollow drilling tool is afforded exclusively by the cutting body. With time, the cutting body becomes worn and, as a result, its guidance length becomes shortened. If the guidance length is too small, an accurate borehole geometry is not insured.